


east coast dick jerkin'

by bokutron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is taller than Bokuto, M/M, Vacation, bokuroo - Freeform, i worked rly hard on this, jerking off, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutron/pseuds/bokutron
Summary: bokuto and kuroo needed a vacation, and this is what happened





	east coast dick jerkin'

It was, say, just shy of 5:00 P.M., a slowly setting sun emitting a warm glow through the peeled back curtains of the otherwise dim room. A series of low, gravelly _ah_ 's and slightly higher _oh_ 's could be heard beyond the walls of the closed off room. They played almost rhythmically, with a sort of pattern to them, but not without a bit of an irregular sense to them.

Kuroo and Bokuto decided, mutually, a short break was well deserved on each end. Sure, the boys could fuck eachother in the comfort of their own home all they wanted. However, they desired some semblance of luxury. And, in short, that is how they came to be in this cabin, nestled along the eastern coast, jerking eachother off in the cozy bedroom.

The house was relatively empty, with the occasional visit from a worker to tidy up. Besides that, Kuro and Bo had it to themselves, and they made proper use of it.

"Ah—" cried Bo, lurching forward while his muscular, bulky arms tensed up, the rest of his body following suit. He maintained a firm grip on his taller lover, bitten nails digging into a tan shoulder of his. Each of the boys shared a loose grip on the other's dick, slick noises bouncing off the walls as they messily jerked eachother off.

"Like that?" Kuroo's low voice came out louder, overpowering compared to Bokuto's in his entirely fucked out condition. His leaner, longer body loomed over Bokuto. His feeling was different, as if he kept a certain composure to him; lending all of his attention towards making his love feel good, all while letting him know how good of a job he was doing.

Bokuto choked out an affirming _hoot_. Yep, that's right. This bitch hooted like an owl, and thus triggered his transformation. He was single from that day forward, and fulfilled the rest of his life within the loving embrace of his true family. You go, Glenn Bo Bo.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed xoxo


End file.
